


But You're My Jerk

by superwholockwhatidk



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Cuddling, Cute, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Low Self Esteem, M/M, Oneshot, Protective Steve, Stucky - Freeform, sad bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 22:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5946313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superwholockwhatidk/pseuds/superwholockwhatidk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set post winter soldier. Bucky is living with the rest of the avengers in the Stark tower. When Bucky accidentally hurts Steve it's up to Steve to make things right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But You're My Jerk

When Bucky crawls into the bed to lie next to him Steve is surprised. He'd probably have been less surprised if Bucky had marched into the room, punched the wall until it collapsed and then stormed out. 

In training that day Bucky had been even more on edge than usual, if that was possible. 

Tony had decided that today was the day that he needed to test the full might of his new-and-improved suit on the rest of the avengers. Steve hadn't been thrilled at the idea, but had grudgingly marched into the rough scrum formation that was assembling in front of the ominously glowing iron fist. 

Bucky wandered over, looking as if he was just going to observe the proceedings, and Steve's heart swelled just a little bit, excited at Bucky participating at all. And then Tony just had to put his big mouth to bad use. And not in a sexy way.

"Hey winter soldier, why don't you push from the back? Just try not to push too hard with that arm of yours. Spines can be replaced, but I really need to take a look at the tech in that thing." 

Bucky just stood there, while everyone in the room held in a metaphorical breath. 

Tony ribbed at people, sure. He had a razor sharp wit that wasn't always (never) tactful and a sarcastic side he wasn't afraid to use. On several occasions he'd ended up with a punch to the teeth for good measure. Even though he still managed to retain those annoyingly perfect pearly whites. 

But this time he'd gone too far. Steve knew Bucky's tells like he knew how to disassemble a motorbike. Well, that was. And that slight turn down of Bucky's mouth could only mean trouble. Tony had hinted at Bucky's danger to other people, something he still struggled with. And that jab about analysing his arm, like a specimen in a lab, was a horrific thought to him after his experiences at the hands of Hydra. 

And then Steve's day took another turn for the worst. As Bucky stepped forward, dark, emotionless murder flickering in his eyes, Steve twisted up to face him. And of course that was the time Thor - King of bad timing - decided that at that moment he needed to give the swarm of avengers an almighty push towards Tony's outstretched fist. 

"Wait-" was all Steve could get out before the fist connected. 

He felt his collarbone shatter, and heard the tear of flesh at his neck. He barely felt the excessive stream of blood that followed the brutal tearing, but he definitely felt Natasha's fingers pressed right into the wound, trying to staunch the flow of blood. 

When the stream slowed to a trickle Steve's adrenaline and shock wore out. And then the pain hit. 

It wasn't as bad as he had suffered on numerous occasions previously. But it still hurt like hell. He bit his lip till it was bloody and a pained moan escaped his lips. But to Bucky, standing across the room, his eyes locked with Steve's, screaming out might have been the better option. 

His eyes glistened like a pond surface, that one ripple would fracture and break, destroying any illusion of calm. And then he started to back away. 

"Bucky wait, please-" Steve said, trying to hoist himself up and just succeeding in increasing the blood flowing from his bloody neck.

"-Woah cap, lie right back down-"

"-Easy tiger, you ain't running a marathon for a few minutes-" 

"-I recommend you reassume your position on the floor-" 

But Steve ignored the clamour and just focused on the man who was his friend, and simultaneously so much more. 

"I- I have to-"

And then the winter soldier was gone, swirling out of the room and out of sight. The worst thing was the self loathing in his eyes, the apology that was in no way needed. In ordinary circumstances Steve would've been straight after him, tearing through the building and city if necessary to talk him out of the blame he so often seemed to shoulder. But right then all Steve could do was slump to the floor in defeat. 

Even worse than his helplessness was the dead look in Bucky's eyes when he returned, three hours later and soaking wet. 

Steve had been waiting in the lobby of the Stark tower, ready to prove to the returning Bucky that he was fine, a few bumps and bruises, but no big deal. Yet with the look devoid of emotion that Bucky marched past him with you would have thought that he was hooked up to life support, en route to the morgue. 

Which is why it was such a surprise to see him in the doorway, and then in the sheets next to him. Steve carefully navigates the world of awkward bandages and limited mobility to slip a blanket over Bucky, who seems to be emitting the cold of a Manhattan winter.

"I'm sorry." He blurts out before Steve can make his move. "It was my fault you got hurt." 

Bucky's voice is filled with such a medley of shattered self esteem that Steve nearly chokes. Buck has got to know that he means everything to Steve, and even accidentally killing him wasn't gonna change that. 

"It's not your fault Buck." Steve says, winding an arm around Bucky and holding him until he feels a little less tense. "Besides, we both know you're a bit of a punk sometimes." 

Steve angles his head down just in time to catch the grin that flits across Bucky's face. 

"All of the time. Jerk." Bucky mutters with a low voice, the corners of his mouth still quirking up. 

Steve smiles with a happiness that shoots straight to his core, and pulls Bucky tighter into his protective arms. 

"But I'm your jerk." He counters, still grinning like a love-struck teenager. 

Steve feels the rumble of a chuckle deep in Bucky's chest, and the love in his chest threatens to burst. 

They fall asleep tangled in each other, smiles still visible through the calming haze of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far, thank you so much! *sends love* If you want to cry about Stucky and many other things with me my tumblr username is superwholockwhatidk


End file.
